Stop it, Blair!
by Thunderbreeze
Summary: One Soul Eater Evans is getting a little tired of Blair's meddling and questions. But hey, sometimes a cat's push is the only one you need - in the right direction of course. In which Soul comes to terms with how his meister feels while doing the dishes.


**Stop it, Blair!**

**By: **Thunderbreeze

**Disclaimer: **I only own the words. Like bomb and kindness. They are mine.

**A/N: I know, I have a couple of stories I need to get back to, and I'm sorry. I'll get to them. But, in the meantime, please enjoy this 1,000 word thingy of mine. **

* * *

"Stop it, Blair!"

"Aw, but Soul! I just want to play!"

Soul Eater Evans is many things. Cool beyond measure, partner to one Maka Albarn (don't even get him started on the many things _she _is like), and an amazing death scythe. But one thing he is definitely _not_, is some purple cat's plaything.

The stupid cat-lady had been pestering him for the previous half hour before Soul had finally had enough. If she wasn't busy squeezing him into her not-so-subtle chest and squealing about how he is her cute scythe boy (which is _so _not cool), then she was quizzing him on a subject that he was not fond of speaking about.

"Blair, I don't _care_. Maka is gonna be home soon and if I don't get the dishes done she's going to tear me a new one. Why don't you help me do them?"

"Nya, but Soul, cats _HATE –!"_

"Nevermind. Just shut up and stay out of my way so I can get them done."

Pursing her lips, Blair stomps angrily across their shared living room and enters the kitchen where Soul is currently standing. She doesn't give up as easily as Soul would hope.

"Soul, I bet Maka would be much nicer to you if you would just _tell her –!"_

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! Soul, Maka would take to the idea a lot more easily than you may think! I _know _her."

"Blair, I know Maka more than you do. Let's see…I have lived with her longer, spoken to her face-to-face more, and we have literally bared our souls for each other! If there's anything I'm more experienced about, it's Maka!"

"Oh, you're experienced about Maka? So you finally _did _do something after –!"

"_No, that isn't what I meant!"_

"You interrupted me _yet _again! And don't give me that baring of the souls crap! You know as well as I do that it is possible to hide certain things, if you try hard enough! I mean, that's the reason Maka doesn't know about your feelings yet, right?"

"Don't call them feelings! It isn't cool! And I'm willing to bet that she does know, and just chooses not to say anything. It sounds just like her. Relationships aren't something she's going to be comfortable with anytime soon."

Letting out a dejected sigh, Soul sets about to scrubbing grime off of the dishes resting in the sink. He looks just like a kicked puppy, Blair muses. She wants to help him, she really does, but she can't if he won't even listen to her! Giving it one last try, Blair drops her bomb:

"Soul, Maka is in _love _with you!"

A plate clatters into the bottom of the sink, luckily not shattering on the floor. A strained silence then takes place, only for Soul to shakily break it after a moment's hesitation.

"…and what makes you so certain, Blair?"

"Because she was crying about it a week ago. I guess she didn't know I was around. I was in my cat form and she was having a girl's night with –"

"Tsubaki and the twins. I know that. What does that have to do with –"

"_Soul, listen to me. _She was talking to them and you were brought up and there was a lot of denial and then there was whispering and then Maka broke out into tears over it! Then they tried to console her but I could tell she was really upset and that's when I realized that it was over _you."_

She was rambling at this point, but only because she was desperate to get her point across to the white-haired teen in front of her.

"And Maka is a tough girl, but everyone has their limits and you were right about her not being fond of relationships! How do you think she feels, knowing that she is in love with you but not wanting to be with a man in such a way at the same time! She needs you to talk to her. Darn it Soul, _she needs you."_

Staring at Blair, Soul allows his brain to catch up. His meister was in love with him? That can't be right. She had _never _shown any signs that she cared about him other than the platonic way required in their partnership. But then...wasn't that what he spent his every waking moment (other than when he and Maka are fighting – it would defeat the whole purpose of his inner struggle if she were to have her pretty blonde head chopped right off) on? Maybe she is a master of disguising her feelings towards him as well as he is at disguising all of his emotions. The thought worries him, because Maka is usually an open book and he figures that that is the reason he's having such a hard time wrapping his head around this whole idea.

"Okay. Alright, I'll talk to her when she gets here."

Releasing a breath that she had been holding and letting a relieved smile grace her face, Blair heads out with a slight wave to Soul. With her work done, she's worked up an appetite and could go for some fish right about now.

* * *

"Soul, I'm home!"

Hanging up her coat, Maka hears some stirring from the other side of the apartment that she figures is her partner. A moment later, there he is, walking towards her. She smiles and asks him how his day was with Blair, and did he remember to do the dishes like she asked? Her smile falters however when he says nothing and he's standing right in front of her, staring her down. There's something in his eyes that takes her breath, and she can _almost _pinpoint what it is.

"Maka…"

And then, as quick as a heart attack, he's kissing her, with one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip, putting all of his frustrations into it, feeling the best kind of relief he's ever felt in his life.

Maybe he should have been a bit more responsible and said something other than her name before he kissed her (just like Blair said – **gosh,** **no one listens to her**), he quickly realizes as she yells at him when they are done – even though _she did _kiss him back before they were through – but he's never been all that great with words anyway.

* * *

And, strictly off the record, if anyone _were_ to ask what Maka Albarn is like, Soul would tell you that she's amazing. That she has a good head on her shoulders – she's smart, almost a genius at times – and her bravery never ceases to amaze him. She has a fierce loyalty he is proud of her for and kindness so gentle that it's like witnessing a completely different person than the one he witnesses slaying evil in battle all the time. He's fallen in love with this big-tempered, tiny girl and he doesn't care how long it takes. He'll follow her anywhere. And now, she knows it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~ **


End file.
